Larcade Dragneel
Larcade Dragneel is a major antagonist from the manga/anime series Fairy Tail. He is a member of the Spriggan 12 and is said to be the third strongest member, behind Irene Belserion and August. Originally believed to be the son of Zeref Dragneel and Mavis Vermilion, he is actually one of the many Etherious created by Zeref. Due to being the strongest of his failed creations, he was given the surname Dragneel, essentially making him the prototype of E.N.D. He is voiced by Kensho Ono in the Japanese version and by Jason Liebrecht in the English version of the anime, who also voices Rob Lucci from One Piece ''and Champa from ''Dragon Ball Super. Appearance Larcade is a very well built young man with spiky blond hair and sharped orange eyes with accentuated white design around the crust of them. For his attire, he wears a golden kasaya that has a rectangular design around them (similar to Natsu Dragneel's scarf) that covers half his body with a white sash and a weaponized cross on his back, overall granting a sophisticated, religious appearance. He also wears a pendant shape necklace and has a cross tattoo on his forehead, as well as the Alvarez symbol on his left shoulder. Personality Larcade is shown to be a very peaceful and enlighten person, but can be very irresponsible as he doesn't attend Spriggan 12 meetings as noted by Invel Yura. He looks up to his his creator, Zeref, very dearly, going as far as to referring him as his father. His loyalty is strong not just for Zeref, but for the Alvarez Empire as a whole as he treats his comrades with the same amount of compassion and is willing to aid them in need. Due to his love for Zeref, he holds a great jealousy towards Zeref's brother, Natsu Dragneel, who Zeref treasures dearly and feels that Zeref tends to neglect him. He also possesses an arrogant side believing himself to be the ultimate mage capable of defeating the Dragon King, Acnologia. Despite this and along with his composed nature, he has shown to emotionally weak as he broke down in tears when Zeref attacked him and claimed that Larcade was nothing more but just another one of his failed creations. Synopsis History Larcade was an Etherious and like the rest of his kind, he was created for the sole purpose of destroying Zeref. Because he was the strongest of the failed creations, Zeref gave him his surname, referring him as the prototype of E.N.D. Due to his last name being Dragneel, Larcade genuinely believed he was actually Zeref's biological son and has looked up to him as his "father" since. Larcade was later chosen to be part of the Alvarez Empire's protection guard the Spriggan 12. Alvarez Empire Arc His first appearance was along with Bloodman and Irene where he appears in the north. Some time later, with the affects of universe one warping everyone in fiore to random location; he saves Dimaria from being captured again. He is later seen at the big Spriggan 12 meeting at Fairy Tail. Larcade eventually descends onto the battlefield and appears in front of Yukino, Sorano and their accompanying Exceed, where he insults the appearance of Fairy Law. Larcade states that he needs to repay the enemy in kind for dwindling their forces, otherwise he would not be able to face his father. The Shield of Spriggan reiterates his claim of paying the enemy back before casting his Magic in the form of a bright light across the battlefield, which causes most (but not all, and including some allies) to be afflicted with extreme amounts of pleasure. As a result of this, Larcade is telepathically contacted by Zeref to cease his actions, which he does; the Spriggan 12 then explains the workings of his Magic, Pleasure, to those present, and directly assaults Yukino and the Exceed, overwhelming them with pleasure. However, his magic is cut away by the arriving Kagura Mikazuchi, who finds it hard to believe that Larcade, a user of white light, is Zeref's follower; Larcade responds that he is not Zeref's follower, but is rather his son. He then explained his family heritage as the son of Zeref and nephew of Natsu before attacking Kagura with blades of light, only for her to deflect them. Kagura then cuts down the mountain he is perched on as he uses his magic to entangle her. However, he is shocked to see her bite her own tongue and cut the tentacles. Kagura then charges at him and tries to slash him only Larcade to block her strike and explain he is one of the three strongest members of the Spriggan 12. Larcade mocks Kagura's expression and blocks her next strike before slashing through Kagura's abdomen with his bare hand easily defeating her. He then prepares to use his magic on her, Yukino and the others. Sting then comes in, only to be attacked by tentacles of light. Sting eats the blade's due to him being a White Dragon Slayer. Larcade smiles when Sting tells him his scent smells exactly like Natsu's, a thing he greatly dislikes. He soon watches as Sting's allies tell the Dragon Slayer of his relation to Natsu and Zeref. After Sting expresses confusion at the scents being too similar, Larcade chimes in by stating Natsu is also like "Zeref's child". He attacks Sting with his magic but the white dragon slayer devours his magic telling Larcade his magic won't work on him. Sting then attacks Larcade sending him flying as an amused Larcade remarks on this new turn of events. Larcade then cast's a spell called "Soul of the Wicked Meal", causing everyone to turn hungry and eating each other. Sting manages to break out of the spell and knock out his friends he tries to attack Larcade but the latter overwhelms the exhausted Sting and soon impales him with his cross. Larcade questions Sting on what he was fighting for as Sting states his intention to repay Fairy Tail for what they did for his guild and to personally thank Natsu. Hearing this, Larcade voices his intentions of wanting to kill Natsu having long decided on such a matter. He is surprised when Rogue shows up and lends Sting help by letting Sting eat his Shadow's entering White Shadow Dragon mode. Larcade then casts his Ultimate spell, "R.I.P." trying to put his enemies into eternal slumber. With the aid of Rogue and Kagura, Sting managed to overcome the spell and takes down Larcade. Larcade lays on the ground, calling out to his father then passes out from his injuries. Later, during Natsu's rematch against his brother Zeref, Larcade comes to his father's aid and cast's his R.I.P. spell on Natsu imploring the latter to kill Natsu while he had the chance. However, he is mortally injured by Zeref for interrupting the fight before Natsu could fall into slumber. Shortly after, Zeref reveals Larcade is not his son but an Etherious who was the strongest of his many attempts to revive Natsu and was given his last name as a reward. He then kicks away the crying Larcade for interrupting his fight with Natsu calling him a failure which causes the latter to break down. Wounded, Larcade writhes on the ground in pain while still calling Zeref his father which infuriates the latter who states Larcade is not his child but one of his creations before blasting the crying Larcade again who calls Zeref father before he is completely disintegrated. Powers and Abilities Larcade is an immensely powerful being, being the third strongest member of the Spriggan 12 and the second strongest Etherious. His powers consists of mainly magic that drives and manipulates the feelings of a person's body and uses that as his advantage, eventually driving them into eternal death. Powers *'Pleasure': Pleasure allows Larcade to manipulate a person's "pleasure and pain", affecting those that have committed the "forbidden" pleasures of life. If this magic is casted on a person for too long, that pleasure will slowly turn into pain and the person will eventually die from it. Though it is stated that the magic only works on those that committed lewd actions, it has also shown to have affect on those that have not done any of those things. *'Soul of the Wicked Meal': Larcade uses this magic as a way to drive a person's sense of hunger. Once casted upon, the person begins to have a huge drive for hunger and their mental state starts to become twisted, mistaking others as food. This magic can be countered by inflicting pain upon yourself, effectively bringing the person's senses back to normal. *'R.I.P': This magic allows Larcade to put those in a drowsy state and eventually, those who fall asleep will be kept in an eternal slumber. Unlike Pleasure and Soul of the Wicked Meal, this magic cannot be countered through inflicting pain upon yourself. The moment the person closes their eyes, they will immediately begin to fall asleep. Abilities *'Immense Strength': Larcade is shown to have enormous amounts of physical strength, shown when he blocked Kagura's sword with his fingers. Larcade even managed to defeat Kagura who is the strongest mage of Mermaid Heel by slashing her side with his bare hand. *'Immense Durability': He has been shown to have incredible resistance to pain, as he emerged without a scratch from an attack from Sting and took one of his blasts after he achieved White Shadow Dragon Mode. He even withstood a blast from Zeref that created a large hole in his chest even though he was still wounded from his previous loss to Sting. *'Immense Magic Power': As a early creation of E.N.D., Larcade has an incredible amount of Magic power surpassing the other Spriggan 12 members and placing in the top tier. Zeref calls him his "secret weapon" and having the potential to defeat Acnologia himself. Gallery Manga Larcade appears.png|Larcade appears. Kagura vs. Larcade.png|Larcade battling Kagura. Larcade casting Pleasure.png|Larcade casting Pleasure. Bloodman and Larcade ready for battle.png|Larcade alongside Bloodman. Spriggan 12 reunited.png|Larcade with the rest of the Spriggan. Anime Larcade-silhouette anime.jpg|Larcade's silhouette in the anime. Larcade anime.png Spriggan 12 anime.png|Larcade (shadowed) with the other Spriggan 12 members. Trivia *Larcade, along with Invel, were the only members Spriggan 12 who knew of Zeref and Natsu's relation and both tried to kill Natsu after deeming the latter as a hindrance to Zeref's plan. *Larcade's death is similar to Mard Geer Tartaros (another one of Zeref's demons) as both were deemed useless by their creator who they pleaded to before he destroyed them without any remorse. **Interestingly both Larcade and Mard Geer were destroyed due to Zeref favoring E.N.D.. * Despite revealing a lot of plot points, the second Fairy Tail anime opening still hides Larcade's presence. This likely hints, that this part ends at the 489th chapter where Universe One was cast. * Larcade and Bloodman are the only Etherious to be official members of the Spriggan 12. * Despite being an Etherious, Larcade uses magic instead of Curse Powers, though this is likely because Curse Powers were powers made exclusively to the Etherious from Tartaros, while other Etherious learned their own individual magic. Navigation External Link Category:Magic Category:Titular Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Male Category:Elementals Category:Betrayed Category:Envious Category:Demon Category:Delusional Category:Minion Category:Deceased Category:Pawns Category:Related to Hero Category:Evil Creation Category:Affably Evil Category:Protective Category:Sophisticated Category:One-Man Army Category:Scapegoat Category:Honorable Category:Starvers Category:Fanatics Category:Brutes Category:Arrogant Category:Torturer